


【犹耶/JCS2000】边角料三则

by leoliver



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoliver/pseuds/leoliver
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot





	【犹耶/JCS2000】边角料三则

——————————————————

【1.无题】

屏幕上闪过一条通知。

此时犹大在赶制一张油画，他看了一眼屏幕，抿了抿嘴唇。

这次的甲方出手阔绰，但是好死不死地选了个“天国与地狱”的主题。起初犹大是想推掉的，他给的理由是“我没见过”，结果对方回复“得了吧，谁又见过呢？按你的想象来画吧！”这样的甲方无疑是恼人的，他们提不出要求，却满脑子想法，项目启动时大方豪爽地放任你自由发挥，验收时却拧着眉毛对你说，“我觉得哪里怪怪的。”

刻薄挑剔的犹大没有哪次不怨恨甲方的，他若不是有这般天才，恐怕早就因为和甲方动手而被本地市场加入黑名单了。

过了一会提示音又响起来了。犹大手抵住太阳穴，不去回答。

作画的烦躁导致某些情况下，他会产生“逃走”的愿望。而这个愿望从没有这么强烈过，仿佛他现在站起身来就会吼叫着破窗而出。无法推进的画作和及时回复的消息都在证明自己应该消失。外面的车河好像变成了火苗，它们警告犹大及时离开，否则火焰将要吞噬他身。

但也许被碳烤了反而是件好事！犹大糊里糊涂地伸手戳进颜料里，一片赤红染在他的指节断开，他搅动又搅动，竟凑过去将颜料品尝起来。化工制品的味道不怎么好吃，常人不会犹豫吐出来，犹大却将它舔了个干净。

他连续有序的思维被慢慢剪开，一片一片由荷官丢出去。他像喝了酒，等要起身时看见自己被困在桌边，黑色的流体抓着他的脚。他必须赢。犹大抄起手牌，他需要的就是牌堆里的下一张，红桃Q......红桃Q...... 红桃Q！可是那个女人发了一轮又一轮，她把红桃Q留在了最后。抢走它抢走它抢走它——犹大对自己说，他不拿到红桃Q就要在这里砍手断脚了。

然后老虎机中大奖了，倾盆而下的金币雨给他埋了起来。他躺在里面安然不动，这是他的坟窝。

被挖出来的时候，他本来在高呼庆贺——死亡万岁!

但是最好笑的在于人干嘛要用“万岁”称赞一件事呢。他要拽着游行队伍里的每个人，真诚地问：“你知道万岁是什么意思吗？！”

他醉倒在颜料堆里，红色酱料速度极慢地铺开，偶尔吐几个泡泡，看着如同融化的口香糖。

——————————————————

【2.Stay here with me tonight.】

——————————

闲白note:难难难，道德玄，不对知音不可谈。对了知音谈几句，不对知音枉费舌尖。伺候您各位一段短打…说几句开场白，啊，这个，为得是留住您各位的耳音。呃，这个，您各位知道"烟吻"吗，要说起来我要是没记错的话，烟吻指的是娜娜和莲那种，两人共用火点烟。非常好的是crows zero里泷谷源治和伊崎瞬也是这样点的，尽管大家一看就知道，知道这是表示结盟。只不过咱们的结论是没变过的哈——无论是日本还是意大利，黑帮都是给。

——————————

该说是应召而来吗？

他看见黑夜里有个地方隐约升着烟。

犹大摇摇头，走过去时尽量让鞋子在地板上出了点声。

就这么挡到他面前当然不好，犹大在耶稣身侧后站着，离他两步远。

月光把耶稣整个人映得发蓝，有时候满月强烈的光也足以灼伤他的浅色眼睛，所以此时耶稣闭着眼。

但他并没在，哪怕是装睡。

他手颓着，嘴轻微张翕，烟雾从齿缝中喷出，就像彼得花冤枉钱买来的加湿器。

耶稣甚少吸烟，少到安德烈信誓旦旦地保证过他从不。这也是犹大和他们的区别，犹大说话更严谨。他从不说"从不"。

就是心情不好。犹大想。但是他不愿深究。耶稣会因为各种大事小情心情不好，以前他会一件件打听，现在犹大懒了。

耶稣吸烟完全不像体验到了香烟的味道，他像在流水线上拧着螺丝。他口中的那根燃得短短的了，烟灰摇摇欲坠，等着一个小混混手欠去碰。犹大摸出裤子口袋里的烟盒。犹大抽七星。耶稣那个兴许是从戒烟不成的马太手中顺过来的薄荷烟。那玩意没什么意思。

于是犹大给自己点了起来。

"哈——"犹大打了个呵欠，"耶稣……需要一个烟吻吗？"

他按着火机不动，烟油味道越来越大，人人都觉得那味道十分刺鼻，只有犹大特别喜欢。隔着小小的一团火焰，耶稣睁开双眼看向他。有如同意了犹大的想法，耶稣伸手向他讨要一支七星。即使他不像那些烟鬼，也能品尝出犹大和马太喜好的不同。犹大自会解释说，马太戒不掉，用凉烟图个心里安慰。

但是犹大没有递烟过来。他手里的Zippo登时扣灭，一把被甩到地毯上，连声响都被吸尽了。本一直盯着火苗，此时耶稣的视觉被干扰，他眼前陷入黑暗，然而火焰的残影贴在视网膜上，变得又紫又青，形状四散，像阳光下的肥皂水那样诡谲。他下意识地伸手前探。

另一种醇厚香烟的味道凑到跟前，在耶稣开口的片刻，犹大含住他的唇瓣，直将烟气送入口中。

无法抑制的咳嗽。烟雾像被生硬扯开的花瓣，飘摇然后消散了。

耶稣在产生任何感受之前躲开了。他咳得喉咙生疼，不得不握住脖子蜷缩起来，在眼睛能清晰视物之时，他抓住了犹大的胳膊。

犹大体会到耶稣的愤怒了，他修整的指甲已经尽力掐住自己。"非常……哦，抱歉。"他被耶稣拽着挡到窗前，悻悻笑着，这把宜家摇椅可盛不下两个人，他早就说过建议耶稣买懒人沙发。

但犹大迎来的不是耶稣的抗议或咒骂，耶稣捧着顺从的老犹大的脸盯着他。犹大的额角多了一条已经好了的伤口，但那里泛白的皮肤十分碍眼。确切的时间已经没人记得了，大概是在很久以前的推搡中被哪的平民刀割的。

耶稣接着就抱住了犹大，和往常无异。他说，没有命令或请求的语气，只是陈述式的说，"留在这陪我。"

当然，当然。

犹大正是为此而来。

一切都好，除了第二天，耶稣在头痛中醒来，感觉浑身沉重，几乎抬不起手臂。外观上没有多少异常，但内里仿佛骨头也碎过一通了。

耶稣首先感到满意。等他的神经开始正常工作，浓重的烟味从他的吐息里来回，直冲进他的脑子，那不是清凉的薄荷。他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇。触感好像是真的也好像是假的，梦醒的时候通常这样使人糊涂。

烟盒和地毯上的Zippo都收拾掉了。或者说，也许根本没存在过。下一次，耶稣将用刀割向自己的手臂。

——————————————————

【3.矛盾】

犹大看到了那张非常便宜的摄影作品。他想他们手里虽没有别的照片了，却都懒得找他重拍一张么？

那是张经典得没什么特色的入狱照，拍照时候他在发呆。现在他与刚来时也不太一样了，他摸摸自己的下巴，胡茬长成了成片的胡子。这儿没有镜子，上个月倒是下了场雨，只是没有积水，他只能猜猜自己老了多少。

蹲监狱当然不怎么好受，但犹大在渐渐习惯了。谁知道他们要什么时候审判他。亚那没什么实话，一杆子将时间支到一年两年后，说这案子争议太大，流程不好走，庭审的人选也难定…最好等公众的关注度降了再说。犹大看着刷着手机敷衍自己的亚那，不解地问，

你不想我死？

亚那的社交媒体停在一页本地新闻上。犹大正试图看清上面写着什么，亚那就关上了屏幕。他双手交叠着前倾身子，连恶毒也称不上，只是冷漠地盯着犹大。

"死？如何能那么简单？！聪明的犹太商人，千万别以为，仅凭你的卑贱性命足够抵债。"

说到犹大这惊天的罪案，亚那明明染指其中，起了大作用，此时却脱离得干干净净，还公然来到这颠倒是非。亚那那愤慨的眉毛和嘴巴暗示着他对犹大行为的不满，真不知从几时起他倒惋惜起耶稣之死了。

比起去与亚那"密谋"的那时候，犹大现在虚弱而疲惫，只能让那面相凶恶的光头当个笑话。

犹大连扯出笑容都费劲了些，也不在乎和亚那争什么高下了。

好像被犹大触怒了似的，亚那颇不满地结束了会面。犹大也没力气多待，便拿着他送来的杂志回牢房了。犯人们都知道他是谁，有的忌惮他做过的事，有的怕他的报复，还有些是他的崇拜者，因此没什么人试图招惹他。除了赌其他犯人之间的斗殴，犹大在此也没有多余的消遣。和他一间屋子的家伙把下铺让给他，他就躺下翻起杂志。

封面上，在他那失败的相片下面写着一个搞笑标题——《肮脏的弑神者》。犹大看着就笑了，他可谓是一战成名。在耶稣断气之前，人们还在疯狂地大叫以示恨意，犹大记得清楚，前排有个被耶稣治愈过的病人，他好了，他完好了，得到健全的身体后他开始热衷公共事业，好像那是他的义务似的。他们真以为自己在古希腊吗？苏格拉底也是那样死的。

犹大从人群里推开一条路，走到那人面前。“你在这做什么？”犹大质问他，一把攥住了他的手腕，“他没有医治过你，没使你康复吗?！”

那人骇得连连尖叫，抖得像冬天的野猫。他没有成句的话，单是嗷叫着伸手乱挥，周围人都抓住了犹大。“你们...这群疯子！”他大吼着，但挣不开。

亚那没说，但犹大知道自己的审判迟迟不来只有一个原因——有人觉得他是对的。正如那杂志里写的——光是这件案子就写了5页，里面还“详细”记述了许多伪造的事实——不少人将耶稣当成邪恶之人，认为他只是在愚弄群众。他们赞成犹大的所为，上个月甚至在街上和另一派动起手来了。即使是痛恨犹大的人也在逐渐分裂，坚持死刑的人甚至说法不一。

审判还早，犹大并不担心。如果报道里没有造谣耶稣的那部分，今天还将是不错的一天。


End file.
